


Коммунальная квартира

by herat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Девочки и мальчики, у нас сейчас вся молодежь сидит а аське и скайпе. Так что я предлагаю вашему вниманию закрытый чат квартиросъемщиков одного милого жилого комплекса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коммунальная квартира

**Author's Note:**

> не ищите здесь здравого смысла, осмысленного сюжета и второго дна. Это безобразие рассчитано только на то, чтобы вызвать у вас улыбку после рабочего дня. Ну, во всяком случая, я на это очень надеюсь.

Для начала познакомимся с посетителями чата:

  
**Джеффри Дин Морган** aka **Темный Властелин**

****

 

несчастный человек, владелец этого бедлама, который сдает разношерстной компании студентов

 

**Дженсен Эклз** aka **Лу**

владелец бара «у Лу», доставшегося ему, вестимо, от Лу

  

**Джаред Падалеки** aka **Новичок**

новенький. Страшное будущее американской медицины

   
 ****Дэннил Харрис** ** aka ****Рыжик** **

художница

  

**Миша Коллинз** aka **Spirit**

человек-призрак. Теоретически снимает комнатку под крышей, но практически встретить его – все равно что наткнуться на цветущий папоротник

 

**Кристиан Кейн** aka **Cool**

горячий техасский парень. Повар от Бога

  

**Стивен Карлсон** aka **SuperCool**

еще один горячий техасский парень. Именно поэтому и только поэтому терпеть не может Кейна. Кстати, взаимно. По той же причине

 

**Лорен Коэн** aka **Папино солнце**

не подумайте ничего такого. Просто папино солнце

  

**Женевьев К** **ортез** aka **Меркантильная девушка**

меркантильная девушка

  

**Кети Кессиди** aka **Инженю**

первокурсница, провинциалка, приехавшая покорять столицу. Пока что покорила только нервную систему своих соседей

  

**Майкл Розенбаум** aka **ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя**

бармен в баре «у Лу». Работает за идею. И за виски. Придумал свой ник в сильном подпитии путем падения на ноут-бук

 

**Случай с вафлями**

  


**Cool:  
08:42** «Какая сволота, мать-перемать, опять сожрала мои вафли?! Ведь на пять минут отошел!»

**Cool:  
08:55** «И куда делся курьер, который якобы стоял у ворот?»

**SuperCool:  
09:03** «Паранойя косит наши ряды… Тебе бы в палату повышенной комфортности на недельку, Кристиан. Отдохнул бы, попробовал вкусные витаминки…»

**Cool:  
09:15** «Смейся, смейся, козлина. Посмотрим, как ты запоешь через четыре часа»

**Папино солнце:  
09:16** «А, ради смеха, что будет через четыре часа?»

**Лу:  
09: 17** «Мне вот тоже очень интересно»

**Рыжик:  
09:18** «Присоединяюсь»

**Cool:  
09:22** «Сволочи вы»  
 ****

**SuperCool:  
14:05** «Ты!.. Ты!.. Бля, единорог!»  
 **  
Инженю:  
14:18** «Ух ты! У меня теперь хвост, как у Русалочки! По одному вместо каждой ноги»

**Spirit:  
15:43** «Круто! А ведь в прошлый раз пришельцы обещали, что больше не вернутся!»

**Папино солнце:  
17:05** «Мой научный руководитель выписал против меня судебный запрет. А я даже не помню за что! И сокурсники со мной тоже больше не разговаривают! Я не знаю, как, но ты сдашь за меня философию, Кейн, иначе, Богом клянусь, я возьму один из твоих ножей для мяса и приду к тебе в спальню пожелать доброй ночи!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
17:32** «Кейн, колись, где ты взял столько дури? У меня таких шикарных глюков даже после инвентаризации не было!»

**Лу:  
17:40** «Чего-чего?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
17:45** «Опечатался, босс»

**Темный Властелин:  
18:15** «Я тебе твою сковородку знаешь куда засуну по самую рукоятку?! У меня, между прочим, было свидание! Чтоб тебе столько же не трахаться, вафлефил!»

**Лу:  
18:32** «Слушай, я планирую по утрам у себя в баре завтраки подавать, чтобы место не простаивало. Давай ко мне поваром, а? Могу даже выделить комнату наверху. Они ж тебя все равно убьют»

**Рыжик:  
18:48** «Эклз, я не поняла, тебе тоже жить надоело? Не слушай его, драгоценный мой. Очень ждем тебя дома. Да, там в подъезде лампочка перегорела, но ты не обращай внимания»  
 **  
Меркантильная девушка:  
19:00** «У кого-нибудь есть лопата?

**Темный Властелин:  
19:03** «На фига тебе лопата, здесь океан рядом? Могу с соседней стройки цемента захватить»

**Папино солнце:  
19:10** «А я принесу тазик из прачечной»

**Spirit:  
19:14** «Круто, вечеринка! А можно инопланетян тоже пригласить, им тут одним скучно?»

**Cool:  
19:19** «Сегодня это была дурь, а завтра вполне может быть слабительное со снотворным. Перестаньте таскать мои вафли!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
19:31** «Да отцепись ты от этих вафель! Тебе скоро все равно ничего кроме овощного пюре и протертой морковки есть нельзя будет»

**Лу:  
20:05** «Кейн, мое предложение актуально как никогда. У нас теперь не гостиная, а игровая площадка Торквемады*"

**Лу:  
20:10** «И Джефф реально смазал маслом _всю_ сковородку».

 

 

**SuperCool:  
23:42** «Ребята, кажется, меня отпускает…»

**SuperCool:  
00:07** «А где я?»

**SuperCool:  
00:25** «Кто-нибудь, подъезжайте к старому кинотеатру в Западном Квинсе. И захватите с собой что-нибудь из одежды»

**SuperCool:  
00:48** «И пять кусков!»

**SuperCool:  
01:15** «Кто-нибудь! Пожалуйста, скорее!»

**SuperCool:  
01:30** «Передайте маме, что я ее любил!»

 

 

*Томмасо Торквемада — основатель испанской инквизиции, первый великий инквизитор Испании.  


 

**Неестественный отбор**

**Темный Властелин:  
11:20** «Сегодня вечером буду собирать квартплату. И чтобы на сей раз все были на месте!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
11:40** «У кого какие планы на вечер?»

 

 

**Темный Властелин:  
18:20** «По-моему, вы в конец оборзели.

**Темный Властелин:  
18:40** «Ладно, через час в город прилетает сын моей школьной подруги. Джаред Падалеки, рейс 12-44. Хочет учиться на врача, жить будет в третьей D. У меня свидание. Ваша задача: забрать его из аэропорта вместе с вещами, ничего не с… - ну, вы себя знаете - и оттранспортировать по новому месту жительства. Тому, кто довезет парня домой в целости и сохранности, прощу квартплату за месяц. Пусть победит сильнейший»  
 **  
Cool:  
18:45** «Очень по-спортивному, Карлсон!»

**SuperCool:  
18:50** «Я последними деньгами откупился от тех гопников в Квинсе, так что засунь себе свой спорт знаешь куда?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
18:53** «Ты что, Стиви, это же Кейн. Он не знает»

**Cool:  
19:00** «Между прочим, здесь третий этаж. Если я переломаю себе ноги, сам потом будешь меня бульончиками с ложечки кормить»

**SuperCool:  
19:03** «Дебил! Там запасной ключ в нижнем ящике!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
19:05** «Поздно, он уже на карнизе»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
19:06** «Он что, правда, надеется допрыгнуть до того дерева?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
19:07** «А хорошо летит»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
19:08** «Приземляется еще лучше. Наверно, это больно»

**SuperCool:  
19:15** «Кейн с Роззи выбывают из гонки. И я вместе с ними: везу этих идиотов в больницу. Удачи всем»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
19:20** «А с Майклом-то что случилось?»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
19:25** «А, как говорится: «Не стой под струей». Этот олигофрен на него упал. Ну что за наказание: покончить с собой и то нормально не может!»

**Папино солнце:  
19:31** «Очень забавно! Отряд S.W.A.Tа, который вытащил меня из машины, рыдал от смеха! Ребята из воздушной поддержки вообще чуть не выпали из вертолета! Если меня отправят в Гуантанамо, как террористку, Богом клянусь, я сдам тебя, как сообщницу! Да-да, я к тебе обращаюсь, Мата Харрис! Бросай все и дуй в тринадцатый участок сознаваться в клевете, иначе в тюрьме я буду продавать тебя нехорошим женщинам за сигареты!»

**Инженю:  
19:40** «Мне даже как-то стыдно застрять в банальной пробке»

**Лу:  
19:50** «И у нас есть победитель!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
19:51** «Обломись, Зеленоглазка»

**  
Темный Властелин:  
21:00** «Эклз! Кортез! Вы совсем охуели? Что это было?! Какое, мать вашу: «Джаред, к ноге»?! Какое: «Рядом»?! Что вообще значит: «Гули-гули»?! Кейн что с утра вторую порцию вафель в духовку поставил?!»

**Инженю:  
21:03** «Джефф, а как же свидание?»  
 **  
Темный Властелин:  
21:10** «Когда в разгар вечера тебе на автоответчик приходит сообщение: «Я отправила сына к тебе в гости, козлина, а ты сдал его в приют для животных!» это как-то сбивает романтику момента. Вы б его еще по частям домой привезли, один - ногу, другая – руку, третий – ху… - Кети, не читай это – и с каждого по двенадцать процентов квартплаты, как с куста!»

**SuperCool:  
21:15** «Хм…»

**Папино солнце:  
21:18** «Блин!»

**Рыжик:  
21:22** «Кстати!»

**Темный Властелин:  
21:27** «Я пошутил!!!»   


**Ангел с накладными крыльями и в шапочке из фольги**

  


**Новичок:  
12:45** «Ребята, я понимаю, что я тут новенький, но у бассейна в одних трусах гуляет небритый чувак с накладными крыльями. Это нормально?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
13:06** «Он видел Мишу!»

**Cool:  
13:20** «Круто!»  
 **  
Инженю:  
13:37** «Вот это везение! Буквально вчера ведь приехал!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
13:44** «Поздравляю, Падаклеки»

**Рыжик:  
13:52** «А шапочки из фольги на нем не было?»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
14:00** «Кстати, да. Куда делась шапочка? Неужели парня отпускает?»

**Cool:  
14:07** «Ну, ты наивняк! Забыл, как нас дружно повязали, когда этот садовод – вредитель засадил весь газон кустами с коноплей?»

**Папино солнце:  
14:15** «Я тогда сидела в КПЗ и все не могла понять, как он их до таких размеров у себя в каморке вырастить-то умудрился?»

**Темный Властелин:  
14:20** «Зато я смог. Мне как счет за электричество прислали, так ничего до самой больницы не помню»

**Лу:  
14:27** «И многое теряешь. До сих пор не могу забыть: «Тварь я дрожащая, или право имею?!»  
 **  
Рыжик:  
14:34** «А уж когда мы у тебя топор отобрали, стало совсем весело»

**Cool:  
14:46** «В любом случае с такими запасами мужика не отпустит аж до зимы две тысячи тридцатого. Я с одного куста пару веточек срезал, так до сих пор не закончилось»  
 **  
SuperCool  
14:52** «Так вот где ты траву взял, скотина!»  
 **  
Cool:  
15:01** «От сердца оторвал»

**Новичок:  
15:10** «Не хочу прерывать счастливых совместных воспоминаний, но ваш Миша меня только что заметил. И взгляд у него, скажу я вам!..»

**Лу:  
15:12** «А ты покури с его!»

**Темный властелин:  
15:17 ** «Джаред, не волнуйся, он совершенно безобидный. Процентов на семьдесят. Ты только не делай резких движений. Судя по отсутствию шапочки, Коллинз только-только перестал считать, что ЦРУ читает его мысли. А вот откуда взялись крылья, я понятия не имею»  
 **  
Инженю:  
16:00** «Слушайте, а кто-нибудь когда-нибудь видел Мишу не под кайфом?»  
 **  
ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя  
16:04** «Ну ты даешь! Спроси еще, видел ли кто-нибудь из нас Санта-Клауса»  
 **  
Инженю:  
16:07** «А что, он к вам в детстве не приходил?»

**Папино солнце:  
16:15** «Ээээ…»  
 **  
Меркантильная девушка:  
16:18** «Понимаешь…»

**Рыжик:  
16:19** «Убью!»

**Рыжик:  
16:21** «Не слушай их, солнышко, они были плохими девочками. Санта облетал их трубы по дуге»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
16:25** «Что он у нас там облетал по дуге?»

**Папино солнце:  
16:27** «Харрис, ты чем в детстве на Рождество занималась? Может, тебе ник одолжить?»

**Рыжик:  
16:30** «Это намек на твою искалеченную юность?»  
 **  
Лу:  
16:33** «Оставьте Ло и ее искалеченную юность в покое»  
 **  
Cool  
16:40** «Эклз, ай да молодца! Все-таки трахнулись?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя  
16:45** «Так-так, с этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста»

**Рыжик:  
16:47** «Шалава!»

**Папино солнце:  
16:49** «Дэнни, это не то, что ты думаешь!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
17:05** «Кто-нибудь понял, что сейчас было»

**Лу:  
17:20** «А на меня она, значит, наорать не хочет. Обидно»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
17:27** «Блин, Эклз, ты что, все еще надеешься?»

**Лу:  
17:30** «Ты просто никогда с ней не трахался. Тебе не понять»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя  
17:33** «Ты никогда не трахался с Дэнни?!»

**Лу:  
17:35** «Роззи?!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя  
17:38** «Опечатался, босс»  
 **  
Новичок  
18:00** «Куда я попал?»

 

 

**Spirit:  
03:40** «Люди, у нас по дому шарится какой-то незнакомый чувак. Коноплю я пересадил, прячьте деньги и цацки»

 

**Новая деталь интерьера**

  


**Cool:  
08:30** «Пока я добрый, кому сколько вафель готовить? Только сегодня и только для вас специальное предложение: без конопли и без слабительного»

**Рыжик:  
08:32** «Мне три»

**SuperCool:  
08:35** «А мне пять»

**Темный Властелин:  
08:37** «Четыре»

**Папино солнце:  
08:41** «Две штучки, пожалуйста»  
 **  
Меркантильная девушка  
08:43** «Мне тоже»

**Инженю:  
08:45** «Три»  
 **  
Лу:  
08:47** «И еще столько же»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
08:50** «А мне тридцать восемь»

**SuperCool:  
08:51** «?!!»  
 **  
Темный Властелин:  
08:52** «?!!»

**Папино солнце:  
08:53** «?!!»

**Рыжик:  
08:54** «?!!»

**Инженю:  
08:55** «?!!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
09:00** «Я у Миши до трех часов сидел»

**Лу:  
09:03** «Вопрос снят»

**Новичок:  
09:05 ** «А что за вафли?»  
 **  
Меркантильная девушка:  
09:07** «Джаред, не сомневайся, заказывай побольше. Кейн со сковородками обращается виртуознее чем с женщинами»  
 **  
Cool:  
09:10** «Вот так решишь с утра сделать доброе дело…»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
09:12** «Не понял, а ты откуда такая осведомленная?»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
09:14 ** «Мне Дэнни рассказывала»

**Рыжик:  
09:16** «Совсем охренела?! Не было между нами ничего! Стив, мамой клянусь, не было!»

**SuperCool:  
09:20** «А я-то тут причем?

 

 

**SuperCool:  
09:45** «Опять везу этого дебила в больницу. Падалеки, большое тебе человеческое «СПАСИБО»! Советую смываться по пожарной лестнице, их много и они голодные»

**Папино солнце:  
09:47** «Что случилось с Кормильцем?»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
09:52** «А ты спустись на кухню, проверь»

**Папино солнце:  
10:10** «Джаред!!!»  
 **  
Инженю:  
10:30** «Мамочки!»  
 **  
Рыжик:  
11:00** «Значит, мне кошку завести было нельзя, а ему притащить вот это на кухню – пожалуйста!»

****ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
12:00**** «А что, по-моему, даже прикольно. Босс, нам бы такого в бар для атмосферы на Хеллоуин»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
12:07** «А можно его в прихожую поставить вместо полки для сумок?»

**Новичок:  
12:33** «Люди, поимейте совесть, это же скелет!»

**Лу:  
12:50** «Кто бы говорил, совестливый ты наш. А вот из каких соображений ты его за обеденный стол усадил? Хотя забудь, лучше скажи, из каких соображений ты его одел?»

 

 

**Spirit:  
17:00** «Джефф, сколько можно подселять к нам новых жильцов? Дом все-таки не резиновый!»

**Темный Властелин:  
17:15** «И почему я не сдаю квартиры обществу Христианской молодежи?»

**Темный Властелин:  
18:42** «Я все еще размышляю над этим вопросом» 

 

**Культурная программа на вечер**

  


**Темный Властелин:  
18:50** «Харрис!!!»

**Cool:  
19:00** «Не к добру это»

**SuperCool:  
19:13** «Думаешь?»

**Рыжик:  
19:20** «Если что, я в…»

**Темный властелин:  
19:22** «Внимательно слушаю?»

**Рыжик:  
19:27** «В далеком закрытом монастыре. Молюсь о спасении своей бренной души и улучшении твоего материального положения»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
19:40** «Смотри только монастырем не ошибись. А то некрасиво получится. Мужики обет давали, годами боролись с искусом, а тут ты. В символическом топике и любимой набедренной повязке. Пришла помолиться за кредитку Джеффа»

**Рыжик:  
19:46** «Юбка-то моя тебе чем не угодила? Сама же ее на выходных одалживала»

**Лу, Cool, SuperCool, ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя, Новичок, Папино солнце:  
19:47** «Это не юбка!!!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
20:02** «Ло, давно хотел спросить, а с чего у вас вообще все началось, вы же обе вроде по мальчикам?»

**Рыжик:  
20:05 ** «У нас уже давно все закончилось!»  
 **  
Папино солнце:  
20:08** «С Гуантанамо. Мы так орали друг на друга, что даже не заметили, как оказались в спальне. И ничего не закончилось, Харрис, англичанине не сдаются»

**Темный Властелин:  
20:12** «Чувствую, обо мне все забыли»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
20:14** «Что ты, Джефф, мы о тебе всегда помним. Я даже в постели иногда тебя вспоминаю»

**Лу, Cool, SuperCool, ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя, Новичок, Папино солнце:  
20:15** «?!!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
20:17** «В хорошем смысле этого слова!»

**Рыжик:  
20:20** «А что, есть повод, чтобы вспоминать в плохом?»

**Темный Властелин:  
20:25** «Ты, ху… ху… Художница! Я не буду спрашивать, откуда на выставке молодых дарований взялся мой портрет во всю стену! Я не буду спрашивать, почему из одежды на мне там одна ковбойская шляпа! Я даже не буду спрашивать, как тебе удалось так точно прорисовать _все_ детали. Кстати, как прошло мое свидание, думаю, тоже объяснять не надо? Я просто извещаю, что с завтрашнего дня в твою квартиру заселяется новый жилец. Надеюсь впредь встречать тебя исключительно в своих ночных кошмарах»  
 **  
Меркантильная девушка:  
20:37** «Джеффри, а где, ты говоришь, проходит эта выставка?»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
20:40** «Я знаю где, я рекламу видел»

**Лу:  
20:43** «А у меня самая вместительная машина»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
20:45** «Черт, я работаю до трех! Захватите с собой фотоаппарат»

**Новичок:  
20:50** «У меня профессиональный Nikon. Устроит?»

**Cool:  
20:58** «Еще пять минут, и я свободен. Пирог почти готов»

**Инженю:  
20:03** «По пути заберёте меня из библиотеки?»

**Spirit:  
20:15** «Вы чего, голого Джеффа никогда не видели?»

**Темный Властелин:  
20:27** «Мне страшно спрашивать» 

**Папино солнце**

  
**Рыжик:  
12:00** «Ко мне в квартиру ломится какой-то посторонний мужик. Помогите!»

**Темный Властелин:  
12:15** «Харрис, разбаррикадируй дверь! Это новый жилец, он уже заплатил аванс за два месяца! А вот ты должна была еще вчера вывезти свои вещи!»

**SuperCool:  
12:21** «Вообще-то мы решили, ты пошутил»

**Темный Властелин:  
12:26 ** «Я бы на твоем месте сейчас вообще не отсвечивал. Ты, между прочим, следующий кандидат на выбывание. Рекламу он видел, глазастый!»  
 **  
Spirit:  
12:31** «Мужик, откуда такие комплексы? Тебе там вроде нечего стесняться»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
12:33** «Поддерживаю. Можно даже гордиться»  
 **  
Темный Властелин:  
12:35** «Нет, я все же спрошу. Коллинз, ты-то откуда знаешь, чего мне стесняться, а чем гордиться?»

**Темный Властелин:  
12:40** «Миша?»

**Лу:  
12:44** «Кажется, мы его снова потеряли»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
12:46** «Дэнни, могу уступить свой диван. Я практически идеальный сосед: днем сплю, ночью работаю, квартплату принимаю исключительно натурой»

**Папино солнце:  
12:47** «Ты не доживешь до первого платежа!»

**Папино солнце:  
12:50** «И вообще Дэнни никуда не съедет»  
 **  
Темный Властелин:  
12:52** «Любопытно узнать, на чем зиждется твоя уверенность?»

**Рыжик:  
12:55** «Ло, не надо!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
12:58** «Ло, надо! Нам уже интересно»

**Папино солнце:  
13:00 ** «Моя уверенность зиждется на том, что двадцать три года назад во время своего "английского тура" ты переспал с девушкой по имени Сара Новак»

**Cool:  
13:02** «Оп-па!»

**SuperCool:  
13:05** «Вот это номер»

**Инженю:  
13:08** «Так ты из-за этого прилетела в Америку? Как романтично!»  
 **  
ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
13:12** «Поздравляю, Джеффри!»  
 **  
Темный Властелин:  
13:20** «Ну, переспал я с ней, и что дальше?»  
 **  
Spirit:  
13:25** «Чувак, даже я уже понял!»

**Темный Властелин:  
13:37** «Ты хочешь сказать, что… что…»

**Папино солнце:  
13:45** «Тебя не было в моей жизни, пока я сама не решила, что тебе пора бы в ней появиться. Считай, что оставив за Дэнни квартиру, ты компенсируешь мне двадцать два пропущенных дня рождения»

**Новичок:  
13:51** «Джефф, я даже не знаю, с чем тебя поздравлять. То ли с такой дочурой, то ли с будущей невесткой. Ло ведь не отступится»  
 **  
Новичок:  
13:56** «Джеффри?»  
 **  
Новичок:  
14:00** «Ауууу?»  
 **  
Лу:  
14:10** «Кажется, его мы тоже потеряли»

 

 

**Лу:  
15:10** «И почему у меня такое чувство, будто вся эта история с картиной изначально была четко спланированной акцией по примирению отца и дочери?»  
 **  
Рыжик:  
15:20** «Эклз, офигел? У меня тут вообще-то годами взлелеянный образ легкомысленной нимфоманки!»

**Лу:  
15:22** «Прости, все время забываю»

**  
ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
20:12** «А мне вот до сих пор не верится, что Джеффу когда-то везло с девушками»

**SuperCool:  
20:20** «Ну, ведь нас тогда еще не было»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
20:23** «Логично»

 

**Love. Love. Love. И рогипнол**

**Лу:  
15:00** «Сегодня вечером у меня в баре вечеринка по случаю пополнения в семействе Морганов. Явка обязательна»

**Cool:  
15:07** «А напитки смешивает Роззи?»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
15:15** «А куда он денется?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
15:22** «Действительно, куда он денется? Роззи ведь раб!»

**Лу:  
15:25** «Роззи после каждой инвентаризации выползает со склада на бровях. И после этого у него еще есть какие-то претензии?

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
15:30** «Никаких претензий. Опечатался, босс»

**  
SuperCool:  
21:00** «Как-то малолюдно для вечеринки»

**Cool:  
21:10** «Поддерживаю. Где все?»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
21:13** «А почему свет не включается? Эклз, неужели твои дела настолько плохи, что тебе отключили электричество?»  
 **  
Cool:  
21:20** «Мать!.. Какой идиот додумался поставить здесь кровать?! И главное зачем?»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
21:28** «Меня терзают смутные сомненья»

**SuperCool:  
21:33** «Кто запер дверь?»  
 **  
Cool:  
21:37** «Серьезно, ребята, это не смешно! Что происходит?»

**Инженю:  
21:40** «Это называется «интервенция»

**Cool:  
21:43** «Чего?»  
 **  
Меркантильная девушка:  
21:47** «Мальчики, мы все понимаем. Гордый штат Техас, суровые ковбои, образцово-показательные семьи и все такое…»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
21:49** «Но вы нас уже заебали своими разборками в доску и в полоску!»

**Папино солнце:  
21:51** «Серьезно, смотреть печально. Вашу бы энергию, да в непотребное русло…»

**SuperCool:  
21:53** «В смысле?»

**Лу:  
21:56** «Вам слово «сублимация» знакомо?»  
 **  
Cool:  
21:58** «Чего?»

**Лу:  
22:02** «Блин, Кейн, ты вообще что-нибудь кроме кулинарной книги в своей жизни читал?!»

**Cool:  
22:08** «Читал! Уголовный Кодекс. За последние три года эта книжка раз пять спасала тебе жизнь. Но и она не всесильна!»

**SuperCool:  
22:13** «Я знаю, что такое сублимация. На что вы намекаете»

**Рыжик:  
22:20** «Здесь кто-то намекает? Мы заперли вас в полутемной комнате с королевским траходромом и полным баром виски. У меня фантазии не хватит выразиться еще яснее!»  
 **  
ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
22:26** «Давай начистоту, Крис, тебя же ни на одной бабе так не клинило. У тебя теперь Карлсон через каждое слово, как…»

**Cool:  
22:28** «Ругательство! Как ругательство, мать-перемать, а не то, о чем вы подумали! С кем я связался? Содом и Гоморра местного пошиба, извращенка на извращенце и извращенкой погоняет!»

**Новичок:  
22:32** «Слышишь, Эклз? Зря ты о Крисе плохо думал, он еще про Содом и Гоморру читал»

**Лу:  
22:35** «Да кто бы сомневался, что он читал про Содом и Гоморру!»

**Cool:  
22:42** «А чего это вы такие спокойные? Я ж вас теперь всех перетравлю»

**Папино солнце:  
22:45** «Стиви, спасай, на тебя вся надежда»

**SuperCool:  
22:47** «Почему чуть что, сразу Стиви? Может, я не хочу?»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
22:52** «Ну ради нас»

**SuperCool  
23:00** «Ну если только ради вас…»

 

 

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
23:46** «Ай да мы, ай да с… молодцы! Не то, чтобы я подслушивал, но, кажется, они наконец-то пришли к взаимопониманию. Дважды. Может, и правда, отметим это дело? Я на разливе»

**Папино солнце:  
23:52** «Мы с Харрис не можем. Мы миримся. Займите чем-нибудь Джеффа до конца недели»

**Рыжик:  
23:58** «И отберите у него топор!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
00:05** «Будет сделано. Беру Джеффа на себя»

**Новичок:  
00:13** «Только мне чудится, как она сейчас мечтательно вздохнула?»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
00:15** «Джаред, у меня для тебя только одно слово. Топор»

**Лу:  
00:19** «Вернемся из мира Кортез, мне там страшно. Итак, Джей, Кети… Миша, если ты сейчас с нами, вы «за»?»  
 **  
Инженю:  
00:23** «Не могу, я уже на вечеринке у Фреда Обри. Выбежала в туалет, чтобы узнать последние новости»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
00:24** «У КОГО?!!»

**Лу:  
00:26** «Кети, главное, ничего не пей. Скажи мне, где ты, и я заберу тебя оттуда»

**Инженю:  
00:30** «Да я понятия не имею. Вечеринка началась в клубе «Мельпомена», а потом Фред предложил перебраться куда-то еще, я не запомнила названия. А что случилось, он казался таким милым парнем?»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
00:34** «Милейший! Без рогипнола из дома ни ногой, сеет любовь, где только может! И дружки у него под стать: массовики-затейники. Девушек на такие вечеринки просто так не приглашают, Кети!»

**Лу:  
00:36** «Я поеду в «Мельпомену», может, обслуга что-нибудь слышала. Майк, у тебя же полно знакомых, кого-то из них должны были пригласить»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
00:39** «Я поспрашиваю»

**Лу:  
00:41** «Джей, ты как, драться умеешь?»

**Новичок:  
00:43** «Приходилось, конечно»  
 **  
Лу:  
00:46** «Отлично, тогда спускайся в гараж. Добро пожаловать в Игру»

**Новичок:  
00:47** «В какую игру?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
00:50 ** «В Игру под названием «Спасти Кети от Кети». Правда, в ней невозможно выиграть, но ведь главное – участие»

 

 

**Лу:  
01:20** «Черт, в «Мельпомене» никто ничего не слышал!»

**Инженю:  
01:24** «Это смешно, я просто пойду домой. Не будет же Фред держать меня здесь силой!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
01:27** «Кети, ты помнишь, после чего мы придумали тебе твой ник?»

**Инженю:  
01:29 ** «Я сижу в туалете»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
01:31** «Умничка»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
01:45** «Эклз, они в клубе «Санрайз» на Третьей Авеню»

**Лу:  
01:47** «Кети, держи оборону, мы будет через десять минут!»

 

 

**Меркантильная девушка:  
02:30** «Ну как все прошло, вы ее забрали?»

**Новичок:  
02:35** «Да, уже почти подъезжаем к дому»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
02:39** «Фреду хоть по морде съездили?»

**Новичок:  
02:42** «Обижаешь»  
 **  
Инженю:  
02:48** «Они с Дженсеном устроили такую драку, что бармену пришлось вызывать полицию!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
02:57** «Итак, подведем итог этого раунда. Кети – наши нервы, счет 189:0, кажется?»

**Новичок:  
03:02** «Весело вы тут живете»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
03:03** «А ты сомневался?»

 

 

**Новичок:  
03:32** «Блин, мне теперь не уснуть, адреналин так и гудит в крови. Не знаю, чем заняться»  
 **  
Лу:  
03:40** «Джей, а ты вообще как? По мальчикам, по девочкам?»

**Новичок:  
03:44** «Эээ…»  
 **  
Лу:  
03:46** «Вот и славно, я сейчас буду»

**Инженю:  
03:52** «Кажется, он больше не страдает по Харрис»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
04:00** «Девчонки, кто-нибудь хочет секса на пляже?»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
04:15** «Что, вот так сразу и без прелюдий? А, к черту, мне тоже надо выпустить пар!»

 

 

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
05:10** «Вообще-то я имел в виду коктейль. Но спасибо!» 

 

**Семейные ценности Эклзов**

  


**Меркантильная девушка:  
11:35** «Дженсен, вернись, я все прощу!»

**Новичок:  
11:52** «Не понял?»

**Лу:  
12:10** «Кортез, ну поимей ты совесть хоть раз в жизни в виде исключения! Я этот чат кодирую круче, чем ЦРУ свои переговоры. Сколько можно продавать пароли моему отцу?!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
12:15** «Зайчик, ты вообще мой ник внимательно читаешь? Да я живу от твоего отца до твоего отца, как от зарплаты до зарплаты!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
12:25** «Дженсен, это переходит всякие границы! Я не для того отправлял тебя в Гарвард, чтобы ты держал какой-то замшелый бар у черта на рогах!»

**Лу:  
12:31** «Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты отправлял меня в Гарвард. Никогда в своей жизни ни до, ни после, я столько не пил. Да и… кхм, другими вещами тоже так часто не занимался.

**Cool:  
12:35** «Кто о чем, а Эклз о ебле! И он еще пенял мне моей ограниченностью»

**Лу:  
12:43** «Я не пенял, я восхищался. Люди с твоим интеллектом обычно столько не живут»

**Cool:  
12:46** «Ну теперь точно отравлю!»

**Лу:  
12:50** «Папа, пока меня еще не накормили стрихнином, хочу сказать тебе одну очень важную вещь: я не вернусь домой, сколько бы ты не подкупал Кортез!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
12:52** «Никогда больше не произноси таких страшных вещей, папа ведь может однажды поверить!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
13:00** «А если я скажу, что неизлечимо болен?

**Лу:  
13:04** «Тогда я попрошу у тебя справку и выписку с банковского счета нашего семейного врача»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
13:07** «Я серьезно. Мое сердце уже не то, что раньше»

**Лу:  
13:09** «Уж если оно выдержало ту стриптизершу из Рино, на которой ты недавно женился на уикенд, то и мою работу тоже осилит, не сомневайся»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
13:13** «И что дальше? Или ты планируешь до конца своих дней жить в сарае и подавать пиво нищим студентам?»

**Темный Властелин:  
13:15** «Эй!»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
13:18** «Без обид, мистер Морган, но помещение без крытого бассейна, бальной залы и библиотеки не может называться домом»

**Лу:  
13:20** «Дамы и господа, мой отец»

**Лу:  
13:23 ** «Кстати, папа, познакомься с нашим новым соседом. Это Джаред»

**Новичок:  
13:25** «Добрый день, мистер Эклз»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
13:27** «Приятно познакомиться, молодой человек»

**Лу:  
13:29** «Я с ним сплю»

**Лу:  
13:33** «Папа?»

**Лу:  
13:40** «Кортез, затяни поясок потуже и обходи бутики «Gucci» стороной. Следующая получка у тебя не раньше, чем через полгода»

**Новичок:  
13:45** «Что это было?»  
 **  
Лу:  
13:50** «Мой отец, Алан Эклз. Обычно я не показываю его избранникам, пока не уверен, что они не сбегут, вопя от ужаса, но тебе повезло»  
 **  
Новичок:  
13:52** «Стой, Алан Эклз, как тот Алан Эклз, что сидит на половине нефтяных скважин Техаса?

**Лу:  
13:54** «Единственный и неповторимый»  
 **  
Новичок:  
13:57** «И ты – его сын?»

**Лу:  
14:01** «Сам до сих пор не могу поверить. Я даже втихаря провел тест на отцовство в семнадцать лет, но наука меня обломала»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
14:05** «Джей, не обращай внимания. Эклз у нас наследный принц, белая кость да голубая кровь. Нам, плебеям, не понять метаний его тонкой аристократической души»

**Лу:  
14:08** «Плебеи, откуда столько зависти? Если бы вас воспитывало двадцать мачех и тридцать три гувернантки, вы бы поняли, о чем я говорю. Мне было тринадцать, когда пресса впервые написала, что я изменяю своей соседке по парте со старостой параллельного класса. А на двадцать первый день рождения отец…»  
 **  
Рыжик:  
14:01** «Подарил тебе невесту, мы помним. Золотой мальчик сбежал в реальный мир, встретил доброго фея по имени Лу, рассказал ему смешной анекдот и получил в подарок бар»  
 **  
Новичок:  
14:02** «В смысле»  
 **  
ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
14:07** «В прямом. Бывший владелец, Лу решил примкнуть к какой-то секте в Луизиане и пообещал подарить бар тому, кто его рассмешит. А Эклз как раз пропивал свою последнюю двадцатку. Он рассказал старику анекдот про женщину и лошадь, а уже на следующее утро они оформили все документы. С тех пор мистер Эклз периодически занимается с нами церебральным сексом»  
 **  
Новичок:  
14:10** «Что, серьезно? Мужик вот так просто переписал на тебя свой бар?»  
 **  
Лу:  
14:12** «Это был очень смешной анекдот»  
 **  
Новичок:  
14:15** «И ты действительно не собираешься возвращаться домой?»

**Лу:  
14:22** «Тут снова облом: однажды мне все-таки придется встать у руля «Эклз-Оил». Я люблю своего брата, но Джош до сих пор считает, что Луна – это спина Солнца. А если оставить компанию Макензи, то и наши внуки будут стоять на паперти с протянутой рукой, выплачивая ее долги. А что, ты хочешь стать женой миллиардера?»

**Новичок:  
14:24** «А ты предлагаешь?»  
 **  
Меркантильная девушка:  
14:26** «Вот такого поворота папино сердце точно не выдержит»  


 

  
**  
ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
19:07** «Джаред, выключи свет и пригнись. С этого момента объявляю мертвую тишину в эфире»  
 **  
Новичок:  
19:24 ** «Что случилось?»

**Папино солнце:  
19:26** «Что непонятного во фразе «мертвая тишина?»  
 **  
Новичок:  
19:35** «Может, кто-нибудь все же объяснит мне, почему я лежу мордой в пол в собственной спальне»  
 **  
Инженю:  
19:39** «Там Макензи»  
 **  
Лу:  
19:40** «Где?»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
19:42 ** «Внизу»

**Лу:  
19:46** «Черт, ребята, мне жаль, отец очухался раньше, чем я предполагал»

**Новичок:  
19:50** «Ну да, стоит у бассейна какая-то блондинка. Вы с ней, кстати, похожи, Джен. Что в ней такого страшного?»  
 **  
Рыжик:  
19:53** «У Макензи талант тратить деньги»  
 **  
Новичок:  
19:56** «Мне казалось, с таким наследством это не проблема»  
 **  
Темный Властелин:  
19:58** «Нет, Джаред, ты не понял. _Чужие_ деньги»  
 **  
Cool:  
20:01** «Это самый настоящий гипноз. В один момент ты говоришь ей: «Привет», а в другой - уже подмахиваешь чеки, как одержимый»  
 **  
Инженю:  
20:05** «Я до сих пор расплачиваюсь с банком после нашего последнего похода по магазинам»

**Spirit:  
20:08** «Я отдал ей три куста с коноплей»  
 **  
ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
20:11** «А мне еще два года бесплатно ишачить на Эклза в счет долга»

**Новичок:  
20:13** «А почему на Эклза?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
20:17** «А потому что в карты он играет лучше сестры. Меня банально проиграли в покер»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
20:20** «А я, между прочим, все вижу»  
 **  
Меркантильная девушка:  
20:27** «Да-да, это Мак. Папа сдал пароль от чата. Он перекрыл мне кислород и отправил жить к брату»

**Инженю:  
20:30** «Мистер Эклз задействовал тяжелую артиллерию»

**Рыжик:  
20:34** «У нас еще остался коньяк?»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
20:36** «Эклз сегодня всех угощает»  
 **  
Лу:  
20:39** «И не стыдно тебе, Мак?»  
 **  
Меркантильная девушка:  
20:42** «Мне? Нет, не стыдно. У меня синдром незнания новых паролей от кредиток в острой форме, мне не до глупостей»  
 **  
Темный Властелин:  
20:55** «Алан, я думаю, что выражу общее мнение, если скажу: «Дайте нам пару недель, мы сдадим вам этого обормота одумавшимся и преисполненным сыновнего долга»  
 **  
SuperCool:  
20:57** «Да-да, мы все сделаем»  
 **  
ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
20:58** «В лучшем виде»

**Папино солнце:  
20:00** «Гарантируем»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
21:03** «Вот так бы сразу. Мак, новый пароль от кредитки – дата моей свадьбы»  
 **  
SuperCool, Инженю, Папино солнце, Лу, Cool, ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя, Рыжик, Темный Властелин, Меркантильна девушка:  
21:04** «Которой?!»  
 **  
Spirit:  
21:06** «Девятой»

 

**Меркантильная девушка**

  


**SuperCool:  
13:16** «Кто-нибудь видел Жен?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
13:22** «К тебе тоже уже приходили?»

**Темный Властелин:  
13:25** «Я в шоке. Не думал, что скажу это после стольких лет общения с вами, но я, действительно, в шоке»

**Рыжик:  
13:27 ** «Так это правда? Я надеялась, кто-то из ее бывших просто неудачно пошутил»

**Инженю:  
13:29** «Что происходит?»  
 **  
Папино Солнце:  
13:32** «Включи шестой канал»

**Инженю:  
13:34 ** «Мамочки!»

**Новичок:  
13:36** «Я на лекции. Что случилось с Жен?»

**Cool:  
13:37** «А ничего»

**Новичок:  
13:39 ** «В смысле?»

**Cool:  
13:42** «В прямом. С Жен ничего не случилось. Жен вообще не существует. Есть Руби Винчестер, разыскиваемая преступница, убившая сначала своего отца, а потом еще трех богатеньких идиотов, рискнувших предложить ей руку, сердце и полный доступ к банковским счетам в придачу. Наша Меркантильная девушка оказалась настоящей Черной вдовой»

**Лу:  
13:45** «Вы шутите?»

**SuperCool:  
13:47** «Ага. Ты только никуда не уходи, федералы как раз собирались с тобой пообщаться. Кажется, они считают, что именно ты был ее основной целью»

**Лу:  
13:48 ** «Я?!»

**Cool:  
13:50** «Если только у нас не прячется еще один сбежавший из дома наследник»

**Лу:  
13:51** «Блядство!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
13:54** «Оно самое. Скажи «спасибо» Джеффу за то, что остался в живых»

**Темный Властелин:  
13:56** «А мне-то за что?»

**Spirit:  
13:58 ** «За то, что Жен влюбилась в тебя, как мартовская кошка. Или этого ты тоже не знал?»

**Темный Властелин:  
14:00 ** «Что значит «тоже»?»

**Темный Властелин:  
14:03** «Миша?»

**Spirit:  
14:06 ** «Ну, вообще-то мне казалось, что ты в курсе насчет прошлого Руби. Я думал, ты так повышаешь конкурентоспособность места. Мол «испытайте себя, рискните поселиться по соседству с Черной вдовой». Вообще-то мне казалось, что вы все в курсе.

**Темный Властелин:  
14:12 ** «Все, у меня новая цель в жизни. Я хочу быть Мишей»

**Инженю:  
14:20** «Вы думайте, она действительно убила всех этих людей? И даже своего отца?

**Рыжик:  
14:25 ** «Ну, если то, что говорят о нем в новостях, правда, я бы и сама убила этого ублюдка»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
14:30** «Приятно знать, что я не одна такая»

**Лу:  
14:36** «Жен?!»

**SuperCool:  
14:37 ** «Где ты?»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
14:42 ** «Сижу в засаде на крыше соседнего дома со снайперской винтовкой в руках»

**Папино Солнце:  
14:46** «Ты ведь понимаешь, что в свете недавних событий твои шутки перестали быть смешными?»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
14:50 ** «И правда. Что ж, если агент Уэллинг нас читает, я уже очень далеко»

**Инженю:  
14:55** «Ты, действительно, их всех убила? И даже собственного отца?»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
15:00** «Не у всех было такое светлое детство, как у вас. Есть кое-что похуже даже тридцати трех гувернанток. И однажды наступает момент, когда терпеть больше нет сил»

**Лу:  
15:07 ** «А как же твои мужья?»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
15:12 ** «Девушке надо как-то зарабатывать на жизнь. К тому же они не были такими уж невинными агнцам, какими их теперь рисует пресса. А вот ты, Дженсен, меня приятно удивил и только поэтому не стал номером четвертым»

**Лу:  
15:15 ** «И на том спасибо»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
15:25** «Я, действительно, очень привязалась к вам за прошедшие годы, так что простите, если разочаровала. У меня никогда раньше не было настоящих друзей… И еще я никогда не влюблялась. Ты замечательный, Джеффри, ты просто замечательный. Жаль, что я не успела сказать тебе об этом лично. Совет да любовь вам всем. Au revoir, как говорят в моей новой стране»

**Меркантильная девушка:  
15:28** «Да, Миша, я больше чем уверена, что ты знаешь, где меня искать, так что, пожалуйста, не говори ничего федералам. В обозримом будущем я пока не собираюсь замуж»

**Рыжик:  
15:45** «Мне надо выпить»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
15:47** «Я наливаю»

**Папино Солнце:  
15:50 ** «Папа, не составишь нам компанию?»

**Темный Властелин:  
15:52 ** «Уже поднимаюсь»

**Cool:  
15:55** «Про нас со Стивом не забудьте»

**Лу:  
16:00** «А я, пожалуй, съезжу на недельку домой, пора налаживать отношения с семьей. Джаред, ты случайно не хочешь познакомиться с этим выводком из дурки лично?»

**Новичок:  
16:05** «Случайно хочу»

**Лу:  
16:08** «Тогда собирайся, а я пока договорюсь с твоим деканом, он мой постоянный клиент»

**Cool:  
16:13** «А мне вот интересно, откуда Женевьев вообще узнала, что ФБР ее нашли?»

**Темный Властелин, Лу, Рыжик, ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя, Новичок, Cool, Инженю, Папино солнце, SuperCool:  
16:20 ** «Миша?..» 

 

**Эпилог  
Знакомство с родителями**

**Cool:  
17:00** «Вы только поглядите, кто вернулся!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
17:06** «Вы лучше поглядите, чем они занимаются прямо на полу в прихожей!»

**Инженю:  
17:08** Чем?  
 **  
ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
17:10** «Кети, зачем, по-твоему, я купил тебе оптический бинокль?»

**Инженю:  
17:12** «Наблюдать за сойками»

**Рыжик:  
17:15** «Кети, выбрось эту гадость! Тебе еще рано «наблюдать за сойками»!»

**Cool:  
17:21** «Ух ты, я и не знал, что Эклз так умеет!

**SuperCool:  
17:23** «А я не знал, что Джаред так гнется!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
17:33** «Мне надо взять вот эту позу на заметку»

**Папино солнце:  
17:35** «Нам всем надо взять вот эту позу на заметку. Где они ее высмотрели? Я всю Кама-Сутру для геев пролистала от корки до корки, там нет даже намека на что-то подобное»

**Spirit:  
17:38** «Четвертая глава, страница девяносто семь»

**Инженю:  
17:40** «А разве это вообще физически возможно?»

**Рыжик:  
17:42** «Как видишь»

**Новичок:  
17:50** «Извращенцы!!!»

**Cool:  
17:52** «Джаред, ну погоди, куда ты уходишь?»

**Рыжик:  
17:53** «Да! Я только попкорн пожарила!»

**Лу:  
17:57** «Ну спасибо, удружили! Мы, между прочим, только-только помирились!»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
18:00** «От вас не было ни слуху, ни духу целый месяц вместо обещанной недели. Что вы все это время делали, спрашивается?»

**Лу:  
18:03** «Ссорились!»

**Папино солнце:  
18:05** «По поводу?»

**Новичок:  
18:08** «Оказалось, Джен не шутил, когда говорил, что его семейка – это выводок из дурки»

**Лу:  
18:10** «Ну вот опять! Сколько раз еще мне нужно извиниться?»

**Новичок:  
18:15** «Твоя мать пыталась меня изнасиловать!»

**Лу:  
18:18** «Мачеха, Джаред, мачеха! Это две большие разницы. Вот когда ты познакомишься с моей настоящей матерью…»

**Новичок:  
18:20** «Я лучше перееду в страну, у которой нет экстрадиции с США. Эта женщина в ответе за половину вашего генетического кода!»

**Лу:  
18:23** «За лучшую половину, позволь заметить!»

**Новичок:  
18:25** «Без разницы! Считай, что мне хватило мачехи»

**Лу:  
18:30** «Она тебя всего-то пару раз ущипнула за задницу. Ты себя просто сзади не видел, как говаривала Розмари, папина юбилейная, десятая: «Грех не согрешить». Замечательная, кстати, была женщина, мы проводили много времени вместе. Она всегда считала, что для своих четырнадцати я очень хорошо развит»

**Cool:  
18:33** «Вот теперь я наконец-то начал проникаться сочувствием к твоей утопающей в роскоши юности, Ваше Высочество»

**SuperCool:  
18:36** «Так вы из-за мачехи месяц собачились?

**Новичок:  
18:40** «Нет, конечно. Потом на радость Алана он наконец-то решил влиться в семейный бизнес и оставил меня один на один с Макензи»

**Инженю:  
18:42** «О, Боже!»

**Рыжик:  
18:44** «И каковы потери?»

**Новичок:  
18:49** «Я купил ей «Ламборджини»! Вот скажите, какой идиот вообще мог выдать студенту-первокурснику такой охрененный кредит?!»

**Лу:  
18:50** «Я же все уладил»

**Новичок:  
18:52** «Да, и, видимо, на радостях отправил меня развлекаться с Джошем! Хотя нет, я не хочу говорить о Джоше. Никогда. Это была моя первая в жизни операция»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
18:55** «А что случилось?»

Новичок:  
 **19:00** «Вон у Миши спросите, он прислал мне е-мейл с соболезнованиями»

**Темный Властелин:  
19:03** «Кто бы сомневался!»

**Папино солнце:  
19:05** «Джефф, ты вернулся?!»

**Рыжик:  
19:06** «Пойду-ка я перепрячу топор»

**Лу:  
19:07** «Ты уезжал?»

**Темный Властелин:  
19:10** «Почти сразу после вас, надо было проветрить голову. Харрис, не паникуй раньше времени, я сегодня дружелюбный»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
19:12** «Джеффри наконец-то дали!»

**Темный Властелин:  
19:14** «Вообще-то я встретил замечательную женщину, которая сейчас сидит рядом и читает твой словарный понос. Так что еще одно слово, и можешь паковать чемоданы!»

**Инженю:  
19:17** «Ты привез ее домой? Значит, это серьезно!»

**Папино солнце:  
19:20** «У меня будет новая мама?»  
 **  
Темный Властелин:  
19:23** «А ФБР нас все еще читает?»

**SuperCool:  
19:25** «А куда они денутся? Кажется, агент Уэллинг до сих пор надеется, что Миша сдаст ему новый адрес Руби»

**Spirit:  
19:27** «Кстати, она недавно пристала мне приглашение на свадьбу»

**Темный Властелин:  
19:30** «Тогда все вопросы только лично. Не хватало еще, чтобы правительство было в курсе моей интимной жизни. Дайте нам пару часов распаковать чемоданы, и вперед»

**Cool:  
19:32** «Я приготовлю вафли»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
19:35** «А я - секс на пляже. И на этот раз я точно говорю о коктейле!»

**Рыжик:  
19:38** «Что, долго ФБР тебя пасло за сексуальную связь с Черной Вдовушкой?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя:  
19:40** «Ты себе даже не представляешь»

**Лу:  
19:45** «А можно нам с Джаредом прийти пораньше? Перелет был тяжелый, и мы хотели лечь спать?»

**Новичок:  
19:47** «Мы только одним глазком. Взглянем на твою замечательную женщину, и в постельку»

**Темный Властелин:  
19:50** «Только если обещаете потом «спать» потише. Я соврал, что сдаю квартиры приличным людям»

**Лу:  
19:52** «Джеффри, ты же нас знаешь»

**Темный Властелин:  
19:54** «Вот именно поэтому!»

**  
Инженю:  
21:00** «Что случилось с Дженсеном? Он вылетел от Джеффа злой, как черт»

**Новичок:  
21:10** «Ну, я все-таки познакомился с миссис Эклз №1»

**Темный Властелин:  
21:14** «Кто же знал?»

**ЙцвпаиОлошЬлчя, Cool, Папино солнце, Инженю, SuperCool, Рыжик:  
21:20 ** «Миша!»

**Темный Властелин:  
21:30** «Кстати, это Донна. Раз уж все так совпало, мне бы очень хотелось познакомиться с человеком, который подарил моей несовершеннолетней дочери три куста конопли»  
 **  
Spirit:  
21:35** «Прощайте, земляне…» 


End file.
